


Moving Forward

by Purselover2



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: Man do I miss this show and Nick and Natalie.





	Moving Forward

This. This was how he was going to die.  
He had survived 800 years, plagues, torture, fire only to finally meet his end at the hands of Natalie Lambert. Well to be fair. It wasn't just her hands. It was her entire body. The body that was, as he sat there trying to think of anything else, encased in his shower upstairs. It was going to kill him. He cursed his vampire senses that allowed him to hear the water running over her body, along with the smell of body wash she was using. What had he been thinking? "Oh sure Nat come stay with me while they fix your apartment." "It's no imposition." "We'll have a great time" and now he was stuck between a rock and a hard...no don't think hard. Do not think hard. Damn. Too late.  
He had to get out of there. The sun had just gone down so he was clear to make a break for it. He could write her a note, fly out the skylight, go to The Raven and have a drink. Give Natalie enough time to finish and get dressed again. Preferably in something resembling a burlap sack.  
Making quick work of writing the note, Nick was out through the skylight in record time.  
As he landed at The Raven and went inside he saw Vachon siting at the bar. Making his way through the crowd he sat down next to him.  
"You look like you've just escaped from something" Vachon stated as he signaled the bartender to bring them a round.  
"You could say that." Nick answered taking a long drawl on his drink.  
The music blared and Nick tried to get it to drown out the images still in his mind. But the beat was pulsing like a drum. Or a heartbeat or a headboard banging against...wow he really needed to stop. He was acting like a teenager.  
"So I hear Natalie is staying at your place for a few days." Vachon was enjoying seeing his friend appear flustered.  
Nick simply nodded and took another drink.  
"I take it you aren't all that thrilled with the idea?" Tracey had told Vachon of Natalie's love for Nick and that he didn't seem to know or if he did he didn't acknowledge it.  
"I'm glad I could help her out but I have to tell you I didn't think it through very well." Nick explained.  
"Ah. She took a shower." Vachon smiled knowingly.  
"How did you.."  
"Ah well you see once upon a time Tracey..."  
"Ok I get it. I don't need to hear about my partner and you." Nick waved him off.  
"It's perfectly natural and kind of normal. Any other man would have a reaction to the woman he loves being naked in his shower."  
"Yes but we aren't any other men are we? We give into our desires follow the path our minds tell us to and the woman ends up dead. Or worse."  
"Bullshit. Doesn't always end that way"  
Nick just stared at him. "You mean you..." Vachon nodded. "And Tracy..." Again a nod. "But didn't you want to..."  
"Yes. But I wanted her more. More than her blood. More than the kill. It was bad at first but we worked through it. Until we didn't have to stop. It's been everything I never let myself hope for." He smiled at the memories.  
"I've always been so sure that the second I tasted her blood I would kill her. Not be able to stop. I've had that problem in the past." Nick fought the memories.  
"But have you ever loved anyone the way you love Natalie?" Vachon asked.  
"No. Never. What I feel for her goes beyond love." He smiled.  
"Good then you'll be able to stop. You'll just have to be patient and take it slow. Work together. Trust me. The practice is just as fun." Vachon threw some money down on the bar. "Speaking of Tracy, I need to get home. I'm cooking her dinner tonight. See you later Nick." He clapped him on the back and made his way towards the door.  
Nick sat there finishing his drink and reflecting on Natalie. He loved her and would destroy himself before he ever harmed her. He could do this. He could take their relationship to the next level. With a new found purpose Nick paid his tab and went home to his Natalie.


End file.
